Risky Buisness
by DollarJumper
Summary: This story follows one horse in her journey in becoming the best horse in the world. This is told from the horse's point of view so you don't get the saddle club that much, but they are in there.
1. The Ride

Yeah I know that this is short but I'm gonna post the next chap right after this.

:P

Owner P.O.V

I walked out to my horse's pasture, she was going to be a pain to get in. My name is Amber and I'm 14. I have a dapple gray Hanoverian mare, her name is Risky Business, Risky for short. She is really short tempered sometimes but I love her. I really never ide her because she threw me once and I nearly borke a rib, so my trainer won't let me until she is finished being trained. I walked inot hte pasture well armed. Risky trotted around the far end of the pasture, her ears perked when she heard the feed bucket but she stayed away. Finally after shaking the feed bucket for a few mintues Risky trotted over. I threw the lead rope around her neck and haltered her. She reared and tried o run away. The chain at the end of the rope stopped her short. I led her out of the pature and onto the trailer. I watched her go with tear filled eyes. I love her but this is what was best for her. I'm just glad that my parents are really rich. My dad is some big hot shot momvie poducer and my mom was a model. I turned bakc to the sabble and want and saddled my other horse, Addie.


	2. A New Home

**Horse P. looked out of the small trailer window and as we pulled out of the stable, I whinnied saying goodbye to all the people there. I didn't like that place, the trainer there was mean. Well then again I was always a bitch to her so. I watched as the world zoomed by. I couldn't believe that I was leaving. I didn't mean to throw that girl, she spooked me. I couldn't help it. I didn't have time to worry about it now thought. I settled in with a few other horses, I saw a black horse, a white horse, and a sorrel horse."Where are we going?" I asked."We're going to be trained." The black horse said."Really, that sounds like fun." I said."It is but you have to work with your owner." Said the sorrel horse. "My name is Saint.""I'm Risky Business, Risky for short." I replied.**

**"I'm... well I don't have a name... most people call me Blackie." Said the black horse."I'm Toyboy." Said the white talked for a while before we stopped. The people came and threw some hay in a bucket at our head. I jumped back and snort in alarm."Easy." A soft voice said.A hand reached through the bars of the window. I sniffed at it then snorted. A soft laugh reached my ears. I perked my ears at the sound, I had never heard anything like it. Everything was new to me."Margret, come on if you want something to eat." A rough voice hand disappeared and the soft voice, that I guessed belonged to Margret, did too. We waited for about 15 minutes before the truck started and we were moving again. I started kicking the divider and whinnying when we stopped. Margret quickly entered the trailer and undid the divider, she next came and untied my lead. I backed quickly out of the trailer. I couldn't see the place very well because where ever we were it was already dark and we stood under a very bright light. The lead was passed to a blonde girl with dark stormy brown eyes. I started to trot off when a pain shot through my lower jaw. I threw my head up and stopped. I started to trot off again when the same thing happened. This time I reared, the girl walked quickly to my side and passed the lead rope over the opposite side of my neck. I felt the rope start to tighten, it pulled my head to the side and I reared at the sudden lose of control. When I reared, I lost my balance and nearly fall. After all the other horses were put in their stalls, I was put in mine. The girl tied me to the wall. She left me just enough slack to get to my water bucket. She left me standing there all NEXT MORNINGI heard someone walking down the aisle. I couldn't see who it was but they stopped at my stall. I turned as best as I could to see the person. It was the same girl from last night, or so I thought."Meredith, leave that one alone." Someone shouted."No, I want to work with her and the sorrel horse." The girl girl entered my stall and came to stand next to me. It wasn't the girl from last night. This girl had a lighter shade of blonde, but blonde just the same, and piercing blue eyes. She stroked my coat softly and said nothing. She slowly loosened my lead and I shook my head. The girl laughed and shielded herself from my grey mane. She left me then and returned a few minutes later with a saddle and bridle in one hand and a box with some brushes in the other. She set he saddle on the ground and entered the stall with the brushes. sShe stroked my coat softly and worked her way down my back and to my other isle. She spent at least a half a hour grooming me. I couldn't remember the last time I had had a good grooming, I loved it. I felt clean and I thought that my coat shown. Then Meredith untied the lead and led me out of my stall. I perked my ears and started to trot down the aisle but Meredith pulled slightly on the lea rope. I stopped and watched as she picked up the bridle and saddle. I noticed that the saddle was a light jumping saddle. She led me to a large arena and let me loose.**


	3. Spooked!

I trotted around the arena and bucked, I loved to have the chance to stretch my legs. I finally trotted over to her and she clipped the lead rope back onto my halter. She led me to the middle of the ring and picked up a whip. I knew that she wanted me to move off, I started to trot around her.

"You have great movements." she said.

I whinnied, and picked up a canter. We went around a few times before she led me back over to the fence. She put the saddle pad on my back then put a breast collar over my head. I shook my head wanting her to hurry up, I just wish that she would got on already. I felt her tighten the girth then I saw her pick up the bridle. She slide the Pelham bit into my mouth and close the mouth strap. She led me back out to middle of the arena and lunged me again I was having so much fun… not. This was boring, I wanted something challenging. Soon she stopped with the lunging and grabbed her helmet off the fence. She swung easily into the saddle and gathered the reins. She sat there and waited. I didn't know what she was waiting for so I started to walk. I chewed on the bit as I walked, I had always hated having the trainer at the last barn ride me because she rode with me really hard hands. She said that it made a horse listen better when they came in with a bleeding mouth. I tried to do what she asked but I never understood her. She would give me mixed signals. This new rider was completely different, her hands were softer and I understood her signals. She pulled back slightly on the reins and brought me to a halt. I stood and waited for her to do something else, she didn't do anything. Suddenly a loud bang was heard, I reared. I was scared but didn't know what to do. I bolted across the arena and jumped the arena fence. I felt her pulling back but was too scared to stop. I took the bit in my teeth and galloped across the pasture. I went into the woods and stopped. I didn't feel any weight on my back. I looked back and saw Meredith on the ground. She had her hand over her nose, but I could smell the blood. I walked over to her and stopped. She reached up and took hold of the reins. My head flew up and I snorted.

"Easy." she said.

Her voice was muffled my her hand. She stood and patted my neck with her hand. I blew softly, relaxing. I could smell the blood, I pinned my ears. Pulling away, I made her stumble. She jerked on my mouth and I reared.

Suddenly there was a heavier person on the reins, I reared again.

"Easy, Risky, easy big girl." Meredith said.

I half reared and pranced around. Meredith's mother held the reins and she pulled hard to get me to stop. I pulled away from her and started to panic. I could have someone like that ride me again. I wouldn't let them ride me. Finally I turned tail and bucked. The pressure on the reins was released and I galloped off.

:P

So here it is finally! I know that I've been taking for ever to update but I rewrote this chapter like 12 times before going with this one. I still don't really like it but I thought that I better update.


End file.
